


The Recess

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Flirting, Games, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have time to fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> From the wish list I used fluff(ish), crossdressing, public sex (more like making out though).  
> Set during the recruitment trip, the aquarium where they picked up Sean.

The kelp swayed in slow, hypnotic movements behind the thick glass, the light moving along with it. One of the many dead end corridors, it was quieter than the main walkway. There was nothing exciting in display here, a single board on the wall explaining the finer points of an underwater ecosystem. Charles leaned against the wall, keeping a clear view to the doorway in case anyone wandered near. There was no real danger, he could nudge anyone to turn the other way in a split second, but still the idea of getting caught, however improbable, laced the moment with a sudden tension. 

”You know, this is not appropriate,” Charles said. ”We are here as the representatives of the government. I'm sure there are rules of conduct we should follow. They probably mentioned them in some official handbook, or at least in the recruitment pamphlet.”

“No one gave us the handbook. We can't break rules that we aren't aware off,” Erik said, moving his hand along his waist, stopping at the belt buckle. “And in any case, these hypothetical rules of fraternization don't apply to us. I represent no one but myself. Neither do you.”

“This is a public place,” Charles said, shifting arguments.

“And you are a telepath, let's not forget that.” 

“That's beside the point.”

“Is it?” Erik mused, tugging Charles' shirt up an inch, stroking his skin right under his belly button. “I believe that's exactly the point. No one will ever know what we are about to do if that's what you want. But fine, if you don't want to play...” 

He started to pull away, but Charles grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. 

“I didn't say I don't want to, I simply pointed out that this might not be the right place, or the time. We are working, remember?” 

”Minute ago you said it isn't a good idea to approach Cassidy while he's with that girl. He might follow her around for a while, the kid didn't look like the type who could close the deal. So we have time for a little break.”

“Oh? You know all about closing deals, do you?”

“I got you cornered,” he said, flashing that self-satisfied smirk that made Charles' skin tingle, blood rushing in unexpected directions. “Isn't that proof enough?” 

“It's one point of view, yes,” Charles said and smiled, tilting his head like he was about to kiss him, and when Erik moved to reciprocate, Charles grabbed him, using his balance to push him against the glass. “Here is another: I got _you_ cornered.” 

“That is an interesting view. I like its prospects,” Erik said and kissed him, the fishes swimming past behind his shoulder, staring them with unblinking eyes. It was a great kiss, not his best yet by Charles' estimation, but Erik had promise. Charles had decided to practice with him as much as possible, for Erik's benefit of course. It was important to train one's skills.

“Me too,” Charles muttered when they had to stop to breathe. “We have to explore these possibilities. Maybe tonight, in my room?”

“I have nothing planned,” Erik said and returned to stroke his stomach for a slow moment before sliding his fingers lower, looking for the trim of his underwear. He found it, hooked his fingers underneath it and pulled the fabric up. Charles tried not to smirk too widely. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. 

”Wait a minute,” Erik claimed. “Pink polka dots! You cheated!” 

”Why? What are you wearing?” Charles asked, feigning surprise and pushed his hand between their bodies, under his belt. His skin was warm under the fabric of his shirt. Charles pushed the shirt out of the way and did the same to him what he had done, hooking his finger underneath the trim, pulling up. He glanced down. 

“Look at that. Pink polka dots as well. What would be the odds?”

“You went through my bag! You knew what I packed and you matched yours to mine. On purpose!”

“Well now, why would I do that?”

“We can't wear the same thing, it's a faux pas. One of us has to change.”

“I don't think that applies to underwear,” Charles noted, pecking a quick kiss on his lips as a peace offering. “But if you want to, say, take yours off, hand them to me for safe keeping, well, I wouldn't say no. I wouldn't dream restricting you.”

“No, you take yours off,” Erik countered. “You are the one who cheated. That's your penalty.”

“Now, we never had the official talk about penalties, so you can't demand one in mid game. Don't be a sore loser. Nothing stopped you from going through my luggage, and one little lock would hardly slow you down, would it?”

“Of course not,” Erik said, trailing his finger along the pink lace trim. “I know you had boring underwear in your bag. It was a ruse, don't even try to deny that.”

“Bit of misdirection, yes,” Charles teased. “I'm actually surprised it worked.”

“Yes. And no. I have a back-up plan.”

“You are wearing something else,” Charles said, imitating Erik's movement, running his fingers along the trim of his panties. “What is it?”

“Can't you tell?”

Charles looked closer, but Erik used the technique he had taught him, the idea moving around his mind like the little fish among the kelp. He could've caught it, but he decided not to. It would be more fun to find out what Erik wore with more hands-on methods than through telepathy. 

“Tell me,” Charles said. “Or is it a surprise?”

Erik smiled and took his hand, turning it so he could see the time from his wristwatch. 

“We've been here ten minutes. Don't you think we should get back, see what happened to our young suitor. She looked like a brisk sort of girl, I bet she had shot him down by now.”

“That's mean,” Charles chided, but pulled his hand free, tugging Erik's shirt down. “And you're especially mean if I have to go back out there without knowing what else you are wearing. It's going to bother me all afternoon.”

“You cornered me, why do you expect my cooperation?”

“I can squeeze the information out of you if that's how you want to play it,” Charles said and straightened his own shirt. “You can think it as a prize if you like.”

“I look forward to that,” Erik said and stole one quick kiss before straightening up, checking that his clothes were back the proper way. “Back to work then?”

“Back to work,” Charles agreed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Recess (Four Steps Ahead Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689338) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake)




End file.
